Arcadiamon (V-Tamer 01)
Arkadimon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. His name is derived from the city, Arcadia. Arkadimon is also sometimes known as "Arca Demon", which is a misspelling of "archdemon" implying that Arkadimon is a higher-ranking demon. Description A Bewitching Beast and Super Mega Digimon, he is a key character in the V-Tamer manga. The evil Daemon created a Super Mega Digi-Egg, with the intent that the Digimon inside would become the ultimate Digimon. He summoned Neo Saiba to the Digital World to be Arkadimon's tamer. Arkadimon has never expressed any will of his own, but instead has seemingly mindlessly obeyed Neo's commands. While other Digimon change not only their form but also their name when they evolve, Arkadimon's name doesn't change. Evolution * Fresh (Baby I) - Arkadimon (Baby) * Rookie (Child) - Arkadimon (Child) * Champion (Adult) - Arkadimon (Adult) * Ultimate (Perfect) - Arkadimon (Perfect) * Mega (Ultimate) - Arkadimon (Ultimate) * Super Mega (Super Ultimate) - Arkadimon (Super Ultimate) Abilities Attacks *'Arkadimon (Baby)' **'Unknown': A large crab-like arm comes from his back with which he impales the opponent. This attack can kill even a Mega Digimon. *'Arkadimon (Child)' **'Soul Absorption' **'Erase Sickle' *'Arkadimon (Adult)' **'Prison Fist' **'Snatch Whip' *'Arkadimon (Perfect)' **'Dot Matrix' **'Freeze Tentacle' *'Arkadimon (Ultimate)' **'Dot Matrix' **'Exile Spear': Transforms his arm into a spear that impales the opponent. *'Arkadimon (Super Ultimate)' **'God Matrix': Fires an energy beam from his eyes that can destroy a large area. **'Dystopia Lances': His tentacles get spear ends that can impale the opponent. Appearances Baby Once hatched, Arkadimon resembled some sort of spider. When Sigma came back from his fight against Taichi, Neo let Arkadimon Baby fight against Sigma's partner Pie. Although Arkadimon was only a Baby Digimon while Pie was a Mega, Arkadimon defeated Pie by releasing a crab-like arm from his back that impaled Pie. It then absorbed Pie's data and Digivolved to his Rookie form. Child When Neo attacked Holy Angel Castle, Arkadimon in his Rookie form was at his side. He first made a move while Leo was fighting VenomMyotismon when he rammed his sicle-like arm in Leo's side a sucked some of his data. When LordHolyAngemon appeared, Arkadimon fought against him and even escaped from the Gate of Destiny from the inside. LordHolyAngemon then evolved to Seraphimon and the fight continued but when Seraphimon attacked the Bewitching Beast with his Strike of the Seven Stars, Arkadimon appeared from the smoke in his Champion form, thanks to the data he had sucked from Leo. Adult When Seraphimon used his Strike of the Seven Stars attack on Arkadimon (Child), Arkadimon (Adult) appeared from the smoke in his Champion form from the data he had absorbed from Leo when he was in his rookie level. In this form he had a pair of small wings which allowed him to fly. He then attacked Seraphimon by dividing his arm into several tentacles that attached to the Angel Digimon and Arkadimon the siphoned Seraphimon's energy. Thanks to this large portion of energy, he was able to become an Ultimate. Perfect Arkadimon became his ultimate form after siphoning some energy from Seraphimon. In his Ultimate form Arkadimon didn't do much. However when Neo and Daemon backstabbed each other, Daemon attacked Neo but Arkadimon protected his Tamer. He quickly killed his father and absorbed his data into his chest. Thanks to the Demon Lord's data, Arkadimon entered his Mega stage. Ultimate Arkadimon reaches this form after he has absorbed Daemon. When the Alias 3 confront Neo, Omnimon and Rosemon attack Arkadimon but he is far stronger than them and deals a lot of damage to the two Digimon. Rosemon is however able to rip of his left arm but at the cost of her life. While he fights against Omnimon, he survives a shot from his Great Cannon from point-blanc and after he regenerates his arm he impales Omnimon with it. When Taichi and Zeromaru reach Daemon's castle, Arkadimon fights against Zero. While it seems that Zero has the upper hand, Arkadimon quickly fights back by using the Dot Matrix which deletes parts of Zero's body. After a powerful final attack Zero goes down. Afterwards Neo goes to Holy Angel castle where Arkadimon fights against Dominimon, Regulumon and Omnimon. Despite having three Megas against him Arkadimon has the upper hand but then the recovered Zero again fights him. This time Zero has the upper hand and he deals a lot of damage to Arkadimon and finally brings him down. But at this point Neo steps in and uses a Digimental on him, transforming him into his most powerful form. Super Ultimate When Zeromaru was able to hurt Arkadimon in his Mega form, Neo decided to reveal his trump card: the Digimental. By activating it he transformed Arkadimon into his huge ultimate form. In his new form, Arkadimon easily destroyed a large area of land with only one attack and also killed a large army of Lord HolyAngemon's followers. Unable to watch this massacre anymore, Zero rammed himself into the giant Digimon several times, until he semingly died. However in fact he Digivolved to his Mega level and in his new form Zero was able to hurt Arkadimon and even sliced of one of his arms. When Rei talked to Neo after a suicide attempt, Neo lost the will to fight. However at this point Daemon seized control of his child and transformed into Daemon Super Ultimate, thus finally ending Arkadimon's existence. Category:Baby Digimon Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Champion Digimon Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Mega Digimon Category:Digimon Dark Area family